Those Who Hunt Them
by WickedRocksSoMuch
Summary: The Colonel and his Lieutenant are flung into the world of Ciel and Sebastian to hunt down the serial killer known as Jack the Ripper who is terrorizing both worlds.
1. Chapter 1

AN: A crossover for lovers of Fullmetal Alchemist and Kuroshitsuji. Keep your hands and arms inside the vehicle and enjoy the ride! P.S. I don't own either.

Col. Roy Mustang and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye headed to the scene of the crime. It seemed that the victim had had her womb cut out. Most odd.

Once they had arrived on the scene Hawkeye spotted something rather odd looking near the body. It appeared to be some sort of variation on the transmutation circle. Strange.

"Colonel!" Cried Hawkeye. "What is it?" Asked Mustang. "It's this thing, I don't know what it is, Sir!" She called, pointing to the mark.

They both examined the strange marking and by some fluke, they both put their hands on it.

BAM.

When Hawkeye woke up, she and the Colonel were lying on the ground in a strange place.

They seemed to be on a fancy estate and a strange looking man with long, black hair was walking rather quickly towards them.

The man approached them at an alarming rate. Hawkeye glanced down at Mustang, but he was still out of it so she drew her gun.

She looked the man in the eye. "Where are we?" She demanded. "And ruin the surprise? Oh, well, if you insist Ma'am."

"You've come from another world to assist in the case of Jack the Ripper and I can't let you leave till it's solved." The man smirked in a very self-satisfied way.

About then Mustang woke up and looked around. He took in their surroundings and the strange person. He seemed to take it very well, for someone who was just transported out of his universe.

"WHERE ARE WE? WHO'S THAT? WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Or, well, maybe not so well…

The man sighed. "You're no longer in your world. You're here to assist in the case of Jack the Ripper who has been killing in your world and mine. After that you are free to go."

"How can we trust you, if we don't even know your name?" Hawkeye demanded, ever so daintily.

The man sighed yet again. "I'm Sebastian Michaelis, the butler. I suppose I'm something like… oh, what is it you have? Ah, yes, _homunculus _I believe it was." The man- Sebastian said, smirking. (His face seems to be permanently stuck that way.)

"Very well then, Homunculus. Take us to the one who commands you." Hawkeye said, as she strode past him.

Roy followed suit, glaring at Michaelis as he went. Sebastian shrugged and then followed the two.

He led them to the house and showed them into the study where an even stranger young boy was waiting.

"Master, the two are here."

"What, is this 'Master' behind the little twerp?" Asked the Colonel, diplomatic as ever.

"I'M NOT LITTLE." Ciel momentarily lost his cool. Hawkeye and Mustang shared a glance that said 'Hey! He's just like Ed, only this one's in charge. Ah man!'

"We want to go home. So could you make this snappy?" Asked The Hawk's Eyes curtly.

"Woman! Know your plac-." That was about as far as poor Ciel (dimwit) got before Hawkeye shot five warning bullets around his head.

Sebastian was about to take her head off when she put away her gun and apologized. "I've spent more years then you've been alive being insulted by men."

"I no longer put up with it. I am deeply sorry." Said Amestris's greatest sniper.

Ciel regarded her for a moment. He looked at Mustang. He then sighed (What is it with these people and sighing?) and began.

"Someone is killing woman of…_questionable_ backgrounds. He is cutting out their wombs and stabbing them repeatedly. " Ciel paused, for affect.

"We believe him to have a medical background he will have no alibi for the nights of the murders. Also, once he has stopped in this world, he will also stop in yours so you can go home."

Hawkeye and Mustang thought over the facts and Mustang had no ideas. Hawkeye, on the other hand, thought she was onto something.

"I don't think it's a man. I think it's a woman who lost her ability to give birth. She perhaps performs abortions. And, she will have no alibi." Hawkeye said.

Sebastian grinned, as if he knew something no one else did. However, no one noticed him.

Ciel thought about this idea. He thought about it for quite a while, in fact. When he was done he looked up at Riza with new eyes.

"It's an interesting theory and I'll look into it. For now, I wish for you to meet some _friends_ of mine."

Sebastian escorted them into a large room. In the middle of this room were three people. The man looked as though he were from Xing and the woman and other man from Central.

"If I may? This is Madam Red and her butler, Grell Sutcliff. And this over here is Lau." The butler said formally.

"Oh, Sebastian, so cold~" Said Madam Red, in a voice of extreme enthusiasm. He blushed.

Mustang grinned, glad for the strange person to finally be thrown of his game. The Colonel didn't like the way the man had looked at his Lieutenant.

"I suppose you all know why you're here. We will be going to see a friend of mine to help us with the case. Until then, these two are from a _different_ district and they've come to assist us." Ciel announced.

"In fact," He continued, "I believe one of them already has a theory, don't you?" Ciel said looking at Hawkeye.

She drew out her gun and began reloading as she said "Well, it goes like this…"

AN: Man, SO not a good as my last one… ah, well. What do _you_ think? I don't like it but that's just what I think. Reviews are the


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Attention! I may or may not have writers block and so if this chapter is not on par with my other work I may change it. Whether I do or not remains to be seen.

Hawkeye finished delivering her profile of who she thought the killer would be. Madam Red, for one, seemed rather nervous all of a sudden. How strange. "My, but that's ridiculous! Obviously the attacker is male! How could a woman show such fury?" Madam Red pointed out.

Hawkeye and Mustang thought about this for a bit. Surprisingly, Mustang arrived at a conclusion first. "What if it's a team? A man and a woman?" he speculated. Ciel looked thoughtful, after all, it would explain why everyone had an alibi.

After this opinion was voiced everyone looked at each other the same way as the people who play Clue do. A long, awkward silence ensued. To break said silence Lau (he's been rather quiet, hasn't he?) asked the question "Earl, wasn't there a contact of your who could help?"

Ciel was roused from his thoughts by this. He glanced over at he foreign man and then nodded. "Yes quite, shall we be on our way then? Sebastian, fetch my cloak." the pint-sized lord commanded. Sebastian nodded and left, Madam Red's butler Grell trailing behind him.

Mustang and Hawkeye gathered their things. Actually, Hawkeye gathered their things and Mustang chatted with Lau and Madam Red. As she headed for the door, Hawkeye heard Roy say "You wouldn't happen to know a fellow named Ling Yao, would you? I must say you look a lot like him." ever the tactical one, Roy was. Hawkeye rolled her eyes and held open the door.

As she ushered the Colonel out of the room, The Hawk's Eyes felt the unmistakeable feeling of someone glaring at her. The hair on the back of her neck went up. But by the time she had turned around, she found that no one was looking at her. Huh.

Once outside, Mustang noticed that there was two old-fashioned vehicles awaiting them. They were much like the old horse-and-buggy style that they no longer made in Amestris. How odd.

Hawkeye and Mustang bordered the first car with Grell and Lau. Hawkeye sighed and stared out the window. She was anticipating a very long, very annoying ride filled to the brim with her superior embarrassing himself.

Hawkeye was not to be disappointed. The majority of the ride was spent listening to Mustang ask Lau and Grell where they had been on the nights of the murders, whether they could enter alternate universes etc. Hawkeye leaned back and wondered if anyone was worried about them. Oh, wait, that's her job.

After about a half hour of this, they arrived at their destination. Hawkeye got out of the vehicle and glanced around. She took in her surroundings and liked what she saw. It was a sniper's dream. Everywhere she looked there was a wall or some such to stay behind. She smiled.

Mustang looked at the smile on Hawkeye's face and shivered. The last time he had seen that look, he had ended up in the hospital for a month. Hawkeye stopped smiling as they headed in. The reason for this became apparent when the man they had come to see stepped into view.

It wasn't that he was tall (he was) or that he had wore all black (he did) it was because the guy was cradling a skull and talking to it. That was the really creepy part. Hawkeye and Mustang regarded the strange man for a moment (Mustang almost fainted) then sat down on the closest available object.

Ciel began "Undertaker, you have heard of the woman being murdered and then, erm...disemboweled?" he asked. Undertaker grinned. "Oh, yes, little lord. I've had some of those guests. They were all cut up. I'd tell you more if one of you could give a laugh. It's been so very long." Undertaker said in a creepy voice. Sebastian and Ciel looked at each other and then Sebastian ushered everyone outside.

Everyone waited for a long time. Hawkeye took out her gun to polish. Mustang idly played with his ignition gloves. Hawkeye saw him doing that and promptly swatted his hand. Didn't need another explosion.

After what seemed like hours raucous laughter suddenly rent the air. Mustang jumped a foot in the air. Sebastian graciously opened the door and told everyone to come in. The Undertaker was still shaking with laughter, but he started talking anyway.

"On the first few victims the cuts were shallow, hesitant. As if the bad person didn't want to kill the guests. And on some of the guests the cuts were deeper, like a man had done it, quite unlike the others which were more like a woman." the Undertaker said, confirming Mustang's theory.

Undertaker didn't seem to know much more than that so they headed out. They all got in and Hawkeye settled into her seat to mull over the facts of the case and hopefully arrive at a conclusion.

By the time they had arrived back at the mansion, Mustang was snoring and Hawkeye (not knowing much about London) wasn't any closer to an answer then she had been before. She woke up the Colonel and they climbed out of the cab.

Ciel, it seemed, had already sent his butler on some errand to find the person behind this. Evidently, her profile hadn't been very convincing so he had sent Sebastian after someone completely opposite her description.

Funnily enough, by the time they had gotten inside, the butler was already awaiting them with tea and a suspect. It seemed that the Viscount of Druitt was the only possible suspect. He was also apparently holding a party soon and they were to undercover and see if there was any evidence against him.

Hawkeye was extremely annoyed at the show of ignoring her profile. However, she was very good at hiding her feelings and so she showed great enthusiasm at this discovery. However, Mustang had known her for too long not to notice when she was upset.

Madam Red looked highly pleased at this new development but she tried to conceal it. Her butler, too, looked very happy. Hawkeye took all of this in. She had but one thing to say. "Well, that's all very well and good, but there are a few problems with going to this party. One, the Colonel and I do not know you're customs and two, wouldn't you and the Earl be recognized?"

Sebastian smirked. He looked over Mustang and Hawkeye and then his young master. He said "Ah, well, we can teach you about London. And, when we go, the Young Master will no longer be the Young Master." Hawkeye raised her eyebrows at the cryptic remark.

"He will be the Young Mistress. I shall be his tutor." the butler elaborated. Ciel groaned and sunk into his chair. Hawkeye's mouth quirked and she couldn't help but smile. Mustang had no such qualms. He burst out laughing.

"Let's get right on that then, shall we?"

AN: What did you think? My writers block disappeared! I must say, I rather like this chapter! But what do you think? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: How have you been? Sorry it took so long, but I haven't had the time to write in a while. Enjoy!

Thus was it time for Ciel to learn how to be a young woman of English society. So, Madam Red was to teach him how to speak to others and how to maintain proper posture etc. Whereas Hawkeye, as the only professional in the subject, was going to teach him how to fight someone stronger than him. Namely, how to fight like a woman. Just in case.

Sebastian was teaching him how to dance. How to refrain from making comments inappropriate for a young girl, and of course, how not to completely ruin the entire mission.

Mustang had the most important job. He was going to teach Ciel how to sweet-talk someone of the opposite gender. Of course, the obvious question is 'How's he going to do that?' and it's a very good question. Let's look in on their progress.

"I refuse to do this! How can you believe that someone such as I would do something so belittling?" Ciel's voice could be heard throughout the townhouse. His objection was to the newest torture the male populace had come up with. He had been introduced to that most horrid thing... most terrifying... evil, even...

"It's just a corset! Besides, if you're going to pull this off you have to look your best!" Madam Red squealed. Sebastian pulled the corset tighter, "And I'm going to look my best whilst being _choked_?" Ciel's voice went straight up the octave on that last word. He gasped for air. Well, at least now he knew why girls were always so contained.

Mustang grinned cruelly. Seeing this, Hawkeye remembered that she hadn't told him the role they were to play. She was supposed to be Ciel's elder sister and Mustang was...

Noticing her internal struggle, Sebastian decided to relieve her of her duty to tell Mustang what the two were to enact, "Colonel, has anyone told you what you are going to do?" he enquired, still cutting off all air to Ciel's lungs. Since Mustang looked confused the butler added, "Miss. Hawkeye will be Young Master's elder sister and you her fiancee."

Mustang stood still for a moment. His Lieutenant blushed bright red. She hid her face.

To everyone's surprise (and Hawkeye's chagrin), Mustang jumped for joy. Like a little girl. He calmed down after a bit and smoothed his hair down.

"_Ahem, _I mean, this is great. I've been trying to get her to go out with me for years! Now she has no choice!" he said beaming.

Hawkeye face-palmed in the background. She set about trying to remedy her embarrassment. So, she got out everyone's costumes to make the final fitting (she was quite handy with a needle). Mustang glanced around, finally noticing that not everyone was as thrilled as he was. What a shame.

"Anyway, you have to notice their clothes, if it looks expensive, comment on that. The way to a man's heart is most defiantly through flattery. And above all else, always act like they know better, like you are a little girl who doesn't know anything at all. Got all that?" Mustang told Ciel as Hawkeye made the final adjustments to outfits.

Once this was finished, they went over the parts and the plan one final time, "Madam Red is the aunt of Ciel and myself. Lau, her lover. Sebastian, the tutor of Ciel and I, and the Colonel my... fiancee." Hawkeye said, pausing as she finished.

"Ciel or myself is to find and talk to the Viscount. Whomever does is to find out as much as they can about him. Madam Red and the rest are to distract from this. Should we see anyone who may recognize Ciel, we are to move their attention to something more trivial. Am I correct?" she said, seeking confirmation.

All nodded. They set about their own preparations for what was to come. The great Earl himself took a nap. Hawkeye cleaned her gun. Thankfully, she could hide it in her dress. Again, just in case.

The night in question was not long in coming. Before they knew it, they were in their carriages and half of them were in dresses. It took them a surprisingly short amount of time to get to the party. Hawkeye stepped out and automatically regretted it. She did so because Mustang was standing in front of her looking like he had just won the lottery. Multiple times.

"Colonel. Please keep in mind that this is an important mission that has to be executed perfectly so that we may go home. And with all due respect, sir, please wipe that self-satisfied smirk off your face right quick?" she said, glancing up at him.

"Can't help it, I'm always exited before going undercover. And besides, I get to be your fiancee." he reminded her, for the hundredth time. She rolled her eyes, but the glint in her finger distracted her. She briefly wonder why Mustang just happened to have a ring with him. Ah, well.

Once assembled, the motley crew of investigators stopped to check that everyone was accounted for, "You all know your parts, act accordingly, and Young Mistress, for the last time, please act like a lady." Sebastian reminded Ciel.

Hawkeye and Mustang linked arms and followed the rest of them inside. Hawkeye had told Mustang ahead of time that if she elbowed him, it meant he had probably just offended someone. With this in mind, they began to learn all they could about the Viscount.

Not long after, Hawkeye heard the bubbly words, "What a pretty pink dress!" from behind her. A little blonde girl was making a beeline straight for Ciel. Excusing herself and the Colonel from the Lord and Lady they had been speaking to, she made for the girl,

"I see you noticed my sister's dress." the Lieutenant said politely. "It's beautiful- yours is too! My name's Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzy! What's yours?" the bubble of energy known as Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth is my name as well."

AN: I really wanted to have Mustang in a skirt, but it was just not to be. Perhaps another time. Another time, another story. Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Its shaping up to be a once a month update. Just preparing you for what may happen in the future.

Improvising quickly, Hawkeye's eyes darted around the room, as she attempted to distract the miniature tornado, who evidently had nothing better to do than comment on what everyone else happened to be wearing. Hawkeye hoped sincerely that this was not the only thing girls in this world were capable of doing.

However, it seemed that they also spoke about the people _wearing_ the clothes. Reminding herself that it was all in the name of getting home, the brave Lieutenant tried to pay attention to the blonde ball of energy. Nothing had been this difficult since she had been assigned to work with the men of Eastern HQ.

But working there wasn't all that bad, after all, she did spend every day with the Colonel...who was motioning for her to continue on with the mission! Snapping out of her reverie, Hawkeye realized that Lizzy had just asked her a question. "Pardon me? I didn't quite hear you." she murmured politely.

Lizzy blinked. "I asked you if you've seen my fiancee. He's a little on the small size, and dresses very well. I just thought he might be here..." she cast her eyes down, looking so sad it caught even the poker-faced Riza off-guard.

Coughing to cover her shock, Mustang's lieutenant patted Lizzy on the head saying "Don't worry about it, I'm sure he'll show up." she said, trying to smile. Lizzy poked her head up and smiled back at her

"I'm sure your right! Um, I didn't want to ask you before...but you've been so nice to me...is that man over there your fiancee? He seems to be looking at you an awful lot." Lizzy asked innocently.

Glancing over at Mustang, Hawkeye realized that the little girl was right. Shoot! Shouldn't he be monitoring Sebastian and Ciel? "Yes...he is...just excuse me for one moment, will you? I promise I'll be right back." she told Lizzy. Fortunately, the girl nodded and indicated that she wouldn't move a muscle.

Making her way to Mustang through the crowd, Hawkeye wondered for the millionth time how things had turned out this way. Why, of all the people in the world that she could've ended up in another dimension with, did it have to be _him?_

Well, it could've been worse. Stuck here with Havoc or Fullmetal...the thought alone made her shudder. Again, Hawkeye couldn't figure out why Mustang had a ring with him...no! Back to the mission. By this time, Hawkeye had reached her commanding officer.

"Sir, might I ask you why you aren't paying attention to the matter at hand?" she hissed under her breath. "But of course I am. Sweetie." he added as an elderly couple passed by. When they had moved on, he turned back to his subordinate and muttered "I'm your fiancee, aren't I? That's what I'm doing."

Hawkeye sweat-dropped, and then remembered that no one here did that. So she simply glared at Mustang. "I meant that you need to-"

What Hawkeye said was, at that moment, forever lost to time. You see, due to the inordinate amount of people listening in on their conversation, Mustang kissed Hawkeye. For the sake of the mission. Maybe. That should distract them!...is what he thought. And, in his defence, it did. For perhaps five seconds. Then the chatter about them increased tenfold. Which was not what he was going for.

And things had just gone from bad to worse. Because Hawkeye had flushed a brilliant red so bright it could signal a ship at sea. But that wasn't the bad part. The bad part happened to be that she was not in operating order. She couldn't even form a proper sentence. Which was _definitely _not what he was going for.

So, Colonel Roy Mustang did the one thing he could think of doing. He put his arm around his lieutenant, and, in the most ridiculous move he had ever make, took her over to the dance floor. Ridiculous, because he couldn't dance to save his life.

He was mostly buying himself time for the inevitable. Good thing for him Hawkeye was only shamming. She had wanted her little bit of fun, and pretended to be blank as a sheet of paper. She picked herself up, and somehow managed to meet the eye of every person in the room. "Please excuse my fiancee," she said smoothly, "This is our first ball together." she continued, faking a blush.

The raging rumours settled down to amused chuckles. Hawkeye was all business as she sternly told her superior to watch over Ciel and his butler. Blushing inwardly, she looked for Lizzy, who was after the girl in the adorable pink dress again. Or, the boy in the adorable pink dress if that suits your tastes better.

Either way, Hawkeye was running out of ideas. Thankfully, Sebastian chose this moment to make his entrance. The man-who-was-not-a-man hopped out and proceeded with his magic act. Even after Ciel had disappeared with the Viscount, Sebastian showed no signs of stopping.

But Sebastian wanted Mustang and Hawkeye to help. He declared that they were his helpers and ordered them to join his little ring. Complying with his demands, the two made their way to him. He announced to the waiting audience that Mustang would light a fire without oil, matches, or flint. And he would light the lovely lady on fire, yet she would emerge unscathed!

Hawkeye had only time to wonder how Sebastian had known about the flames, and to share a worried look with Mustang, before she was led to the centre of the ring. They had vowed only to use the trick in emergencies, but perhaps this was the same thing...?

Either way, she wasn't getting out of it. She closed her eyes, the image of Mustang pulling on his gloves burned, literally and figuratively, into her mind. She heard the snap of his fingers, and felt the flames dance around her. Careful not to move, she opened her eyes. And suddenly the flames were gone, and she was being told to bow.

The only reason the trick worked, she knew well, was reliant on the fact that she didn't move. As their was no oxygen in the area she was standing, Mustang only had to manipulate the flames in such a way as that they moved just around her. An impressive trick, if one can do it right.

But now was no time to congratulate herself. Sebastian was sniffing the air as a dog might. He quietly said "Take care of things here. I'll go fetch my Master and we'll be off." and then he took off.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I feel good about this chapter thought, feels nice to me. But does anyone else who's read the latest chapter of Black Butler feel that the Viscount just keeps getting creepier? Or is that just me? And the Undertaker showed his eyes!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Gah! The injustice of it all! Cliffhanger on the last chapter! At any rate, hope you enjoy this. And The Sherlockian Paradox will likely be the next update, so stay tuned.

Hawkeye had enough on her mind already. She did no need two missing agents added to the pile entitled 'Things to Worry About.' this was just too much. 'Honestly,' she thought to herself, 'If you're going to kidnap someone from their own dimension, at least have the common courtesy to let them now where you're going.'

Her thoughts then had the pleasurable experience of smoothly transitioning to the thought of being stuck forever in a strange place far from home. Which, though mind-blowingly true, did not do much for her hopes of staying calm.

So, she focused on the situation at hand, studying it from an outsider's point-of-view. Mustang was entertaining the guests of the party, Madam Red seemed to be floating on what appeared to be a bubble of happiness. The odd foreign man, Lin, or Lau or something, was evidently advertising products, and the butler...

Where was the butler? The nervous one, Sutcliff?

Then another thought hit our beloved Lieutenant like the sack of bricks from boot camp. It went a little something like this:

'In Amestris, we have homunculi, like that Sebastian fellow, but we have other oddities as well. Might not these people have creatures other than demons, or whatever Michaelis was called...what if...?'

Hawkeye sensed she had something, but the thought only saw the exit and was just out of her grasp. She thought carefully...

Doctor...knowledge of anatomy...no alibi on the day before...secret society...

Only one person fit that criteria.

Only one _human. _

But what if they were wrong?

Thinking about it now, Hawkeye was slightly embarrassed that this hadn't occurred to her before. That it hadn't occurred to any of th- wait. Sebastian...he knew, didn't he? He knew and had sent his master into this mess.

But what did he know?

Something no _human _could do. So the killer wasn't human. Wasn't something she'd encountered before. Wasn't something any of them had encountered before.

_Except for the homunculus butler! _

Hawkeye glanced quickly around the room, checking on everyone. Mustang was looking at her worriedly, but she'd just have to deal with him later. Suddenly, the gargantuan ballroom seemed to shrink and collapse around her. She couldn't breathe. She had to get out.

Horses hooves pounded on the pavement outside. Hawkeye was jerked out of her reverie. In a moment, her mind cleared. And in that moment, she acted.

The lieutenant grabbed Mustang and muttered "We're leaving, grab Lau." in his ear. He nodded and went to fetch the Xingese-looking man. Hawkeye herself fought her way through the sea of admirers Madam Red had surrounded herself with.

Having elbowed at least three people in the face and stepped on twice as many toes, Hawkeye finally made it through the group to the front, where she got a firm grip of the Madam's arm and promptly dragged her away, apologizing profusely to those who had received what looked to be blossoming black eyes.

She found Mustang, calmly standing near the door. She headed in his direction but-

"Hi there, Elizabeth! Where are you off to now?" a voice like wind-chimes piped up from behind the sniper. She whirled around, and, for the second time, found herself face to face with Ciel Phantomhive's fiancee.

The girl was waiting expectantly for an answer. Hawkeye searched desperately for one, and while she was thinking, Mustang saved the day.

"Elizabeth hasn't been feeling very well, and all of the excitement has worn her out terribly, so the Madam is being so kind as to take us home early." he told Lizzy smartly. Hawkeye blinked and then nodded weakly.

"How did you know to come?" she whispered, "Well, number one, you were taking to long, and number two, you had the 'Get over here or I will flay your hide' look about you." he muttered back. Hawkeye, startled, had no response to that. Mostly because she had most certainly had her back to him, so how did her know she needed help? Odd.

"Anyway, your sickly, so make it more realistic, here I'll help you." he said quickly. He looped his arm around her waist and took most of her weight. Her first reaction was, obviously, to chop of the hand that held her, and the second to relax. Since neither was an option, she merely responded as she thought natural. Hawkeye weakly pretended to follow his lead until they were out the door.

Snapping to attention, Hawkeye said:

"Thank you for covering for me, sir!" Mustang covered his ears, "Not so loud!"

Lau and Madam Red watched bemusedly, until Ciel and his butler rounded the corner in the carriage. "It would appear we have overstayed our welcome, would you call be so kind as to enter?" she homunculus-thing asked politely. Police were arriving on the scene very quickly, and that was the hooves Hawkeye had heard earlier.

Her thoughts returned to their earlier theme. What did the butler know? What was he hiding?

Was she ever getting home?

She helped herself into the carriage and stared straight ahead, her mind taking a bit of a detour. Despite her promise to think about her situation with her superior, things seemed to be heading directly away from that area, and fast. Looking sideways at him, she saw that he again had that worried look on his face, the one she didn't understand.

But she was rather tired. So tired in fact, that she fell asleep before they even got back, her head resting on the Colonel's shoulder.

Her last thought before sleep closed it's foggy grasp around her mind was that she was going to find out the facts tomorrow, even if it killed her. Or, more likely, if it killed that smug-looking butler.

And so Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye fell asleep, unaware how close she was to finding the killer known as Jack the Ripper. Or how close the Ripper was to finding them.

Author's Note: I know that was a very long moment of clarity for Hawkeye, but bear with me. Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, but over summer break, I'll finish EVERYTHING, I promise. And update The Sherlockian Paradox today, I think. And Fullmetal Princess will be up soon too.

Hawkeye was not happy.

There were multiple reasons for this. The main one was that she was waiting on a wet rooftop with a shot gun and absolutely no idea who she was supposed to be shooting at.

There was also the small matter that Mustang had refused to stay at the manor and had insisted on standing _right behind her._ Not that his presence was distracting her, no, not in the least.

Or perhaps it was the fact that the homunculus-thing-known-as-Sebastian had insisted that she would likely not be needed at all. Yes, that was most definitely what was grating at her. Stupid demon.

Hawkeye shifted a little as someone entered the alleyway where Sebastian and Ciel were lying in wait (and likely freezing). She trained her gun upon him and strained to hear the conversation going on. All she could make out was 'over the top' and 'Jack the Ripper'. Then the stranger stepped out of the shadows.

Grell Sutcliff.

But then, it wasn't Grell. Oh, no. His hair, once black, now bright red. His teeth, jagged. And his outfit...flamboyant, to say the least. He flounced around the alleyway. He appeared to be...flirting with Sebastian.

'Well,' thought Hawkeye, 'there's no accounting for taste.'

But that thought was all she had time for. For out of the shadows next stepped Madam Red. She appeared perfectly calm. She didn't even flinch at Ciel's accusatory glare.

The alley was deathly still.

And then it blew. Madam Red attacked Ciel. Grell lunged for Sebastian.

Suddenly Hawkeye was useless. She could not fire at either attacker for fear of hitting her allies. Silently, she cursed Sebastian for being right.

The two groups leaped apart and began talking. This confused Hawkeye. If you have your enemy, kill him. So why...? Then Ciel ordered Sebastian to capture the two.

And then all hell broke loose.

And Mustang fainted.

Stupid, stupid Mustang.

Hawkeye deliberated leaving him and attempting to shoot one of the Jack the Rippers. In the end though, her loyalty to the man prevented that. She picked him up and slung him over her shoulder (all that training). She then set out to find a hansom to take her to the townhouse.

The following is an account Hawkeye received from Sebastian about the events of that night.

S: So your man fainted?

H: He's not my man!

S: But he did faint.

H: (unintelligible) Yes.

S: Thank you.

H: Now what happened after he...fainted?

S: Just say it once more-

H: WHAT HAPPENED.

S: Ahem, after you had left that vile reaper went at me with his

scythe and attempted to kill me. Obviously, (he smirks) he failed. While this was going on, Madam Red was speaking to the young master. She then tried to choke him. When she tried to kill him, I went to protect him, but he ordered me not to kill her.

H: How did you get away?

S: I regret to say that I was forced to rip my coat in the process. My arm as well, I might add. As I was saying, the young master ordered me not to kill his aunt. Following this, Madam Red refused to kill him. Mr. Sutcliff then murdered her. Her 'cinematic record' was shown and she died. Mr. Sutcliff thought himself free to go, but the young master ordered me to kill him. So I proceeded to do so.

H: Cinematic record?

S: The replay of someone's life to see if they should go to heaven or hell. Now, if your quite finished...?

H: Yes, continue.

S: We had a rather tedious battle and I quite had him finished, with his own weapon, no less. Unfortunately, there came another grim reaper-

H: Another one?

S: (_pointedly refuses to speak)_

H: Right, yes, sorry. Go on.

S: Mr. William Spears who, I might add, is greatly against demons such as I appeared to rescue Sutcliff's sorry carcass. As he left, I..._graciously_ returned his scythe to him. Then we returned here and the rest you know.

END OF RECORDING.

Hawkeye looked up from her notes of the recording. Sebastian was even annoying on paper.

But it was all over now. Hawkeye thought back to the last twenty four hours. Ciel had thanked her and Mustang for their services and told Sebastian to 'send them back now'. And so he had.

Hawkeye and Mustang had been sent back to their home. Everything was how it had been.

Well, almost everything.

"Hawkeye, erm, uh, _Riza_, would you care to, that it, would you like to...oh dash it all-"

"I'd love to."

Author's Note: And thus it ends...thus. Thanks for reading, I love you all!


End file.
